


I Don't Believe In Miracles

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cancer, Depressed Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Tony Stark, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: After blacking out in his workshop, Tony finds out he has liver cancer from all the alcohol he's drunk in his life time. With much persuasion from his teammates and only three months to live, he allows his friend Steve to seek out a Doctor to help him.However, Strange isn't just any Doctor but a sorcerer.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony smirked as Clint begged Steve for a third serving of pancakes. Though, to be fair, Steve's pancakes were legendary.

"Tony, you want more?" Steve asked the genius to which Clint flabbergasted objectively.

"I'm good, Steve," Tony answered. He wasn't really hungry. He never felt hungry these days. In fact, he always felt a little nauseous. "I might have a Scotch."

Steve looked at Tony disapprovingly. "That isn't a suitable breakfast, Tony."

Tony shrugged. He honestly didn't care what was or wasn't a suitable breakfast. Steve wasn't the boss of him.

Steve sighed, but didn't argue. There was just no reasoning with Tony sometimes.

"You know what we should do later?" Clint said through a mouthful of pancake making Natasha scowl in disgust. "We should have a movie night."

Thor looked up from his own pancakes. "Movie night, did you say?" He asked eagerly. "On the magical box of moving pictures?"

"Yeah, sure buddy," Clint said with a grin. "We haven't had movie night in forever!"

"Will you come, Tony?" Bruce asked the genius. "I know you have quite a bit of work to do in the lab."

"Don't encourage him to hole himself up in that lab!" Steve protested making Tony smirk and Clint quietly snicker.

Bruce grimaced. "Maybe a break away from all the work will do you some good then?"

Steve nodded approvingly at that but Tony shook his head.

"I think I'm good, actually. In fact, I'm going down to the lab for a bit. Finish off some of that work," Tony said, ignoring Steve's disapproving look. He left the room, sighing tiredly as he pressed the button to go down to his lab.

He was greeted cheerfully by his robot friends who whirred and clicked in Morse code.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, guys," Tony said with a small smile. They followed after him, Dum-E mostly acting like a puppy following after its owner.

Tony dropped into his desk chair, staring blankly at all the work he had to do. He'd been procrastinating for the past three days and the work was slowly piling up.

His stomach hurt. But it often hurt nowadays. He didn't know why and didn't really care. He could deal with a little pain.

He rubbed his face, trying to get his brain to focus on what he had to do for today but his mind wasn't on the ball. It just kept wondering, kept procrastinating. Dammit.

He put his elbows on the table, dropping his head into his hands as he stared at the designs.

He had been avoiding the others. He knew he was. He didn't know why. He just felt like he should be. It's not as if he didn't like them, they were great! Well, Steve could be a pill sometimes, but still. He liked them all fairly well. He just wished he knew why he was avoiding them.

His stomach pain grew even more, the nauseating feeling getting worse by the second. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He stood, a little shakily but he pushed it aside as a side effect from his lack of sleep as he stumbled over to the cabinet across the room.

He tripped on his feet half way but luckily Dum-E was there to catch him. He smiled at his robot, holding tightly to the claw that had caught his arm. No matter how much he threatened to turn Dum-E into a wine rack he simply adored his machines. They were so much easier to understand than people.

"Thanks, Buddy," Tony said as Dum-E made distressed whirring and clicking sounds. "I'm alright."

He made it the rest of the way, opening the cabinet and taking out a glass and the promising Scotch he'd mentioned to Steve before.

He poured himself a glass right to the brim before lifting it to his lips, his hands shaking so badly that some of the liquid spilt over the sides before tipping it back into his mouth and down his throat.

Tony glanced at the mirror that hung on the wall and frowned at his reflection. His skin looked a sickly sort of yellow, dark circles under his eyes. He had lost weight, his short that two weeks ago fitted him perfectly now hung limply on his skinny frame. His hair was a rat's nest that was in a desperate need for a trim and his beard looked much the same. No wonder the others were worried about him. He looked as if he were at death's doorstep.

He drained the rest of the glass and reached to refill it, ignoring Jarvis's advice not to when his stomach lurched violently.

Oh, fuck.

Tony felt it rose up and doubled over, throwing up all over the lab floor. Oh, shit. Oh, gods. He felt absolutely horrid. Nausea rose up as he stared at the puke and felt another wave coming.

He made a few steps towards the bathroom on the other side of the room but didn't make it, the second wave of throw up painting the floor with a sickly greeny yellow fluid.

Tony dropped the cup he was holding which shattered on the hard ground as he sank to his knees, retching but nothing coming up. Tears slipped down his face as he clutched his stomach tightly. One thought chased around his mind.

Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"J-Jarvis," Tony gasped out.

There was a ringing in his ears now. Why was there a ringing in his ears?

Dum-E was whirring loudly, moving around him unsure to help. Tony reached out to his robot companion and Dum-E put his clawed hand in Tony's, calming down slightly.

"That's a g-good boy," Tony mumbled. He didn't want his machine to freak out. "I-it's gonna be o-okay—"

Tony couldn't finish as his throat closed up and darkness swallowed him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony woke to an annoying beeping noise in his ear. He blearily opened his eyes, looking around at the brightly lit room. He turned his head to see the annoying beeping was coming from a heart monitor. But why was there a heart monitor in his lab? They were only ever in...

Tony's eyes went wide as he abruptly sat up.

He was in a fucking hospital?!

"Tony!"

Tony looked around to see a rather distressed looking Steve leap up from the chair he'd been sitting on, rushing to Tony's side.

"I-I'm in a hospital. S-Steve, why the fuck am I in a h-hospital?!" Tony exclaimed. His head hurt but he didn't worry about it as he stared up at Steve's grief stricken face.

Steve didn't even chastise Tony's swearing which only made Tony's fears grow. What had happened?

"Jarvis called us. He said you were throwing up in the workshop and we all rushed to get there. By the time we got there you were passed out in a pool of your own vomit," Steve grimaced at the memory. "Dum-E was going crazy. We had to shut him down to get to you—"

"You shut down my robot!" Tony yelled furiously.

"We had to! He wouldn't let us anywhere close to you," Steve said insistently. "We didn't have much of a choice in it. We had to get you to a hospital."

"Great, really. So, what? When can I leave? What's my diagnosis?" Tony said, his sarcasm finally kicking in now that his panic had somewhat faded a bit.

Steve looked pained. "Tony...it's not good."

Tony didn't like the look on Steve's face. Steve was usually the one to make a bad situation into a positive. But if even Steve couldn't keep a false hope up...

"What is it?" Tony asked, fear creeping into his voice. "What's wrong with me?"

Steve swallowed, not meeting Tony's eyes which worried Tony to no extent as Steve opened his mouth to answer.

"You have cancer."

* * *

Tony didn't exactly take the news well. At first he had laughed in Steve's face, telling him to stop joking around. But when Steve didn't stop Tony knew he was being serious. The disbelieving look on his face faded away to one of fear as he shook his head, mumbling under his breath that Steve was lying. That it was all a sick joke as if he were trying to convince himself that that was the truth.

The fear quickly turned to anger.

He'd shouted and screamed at Steve like a crazy man. Steve took it all on himself, not even bothering to calm Tony down. He knew that he wouldn't. The Doctors however were alarmed at the yelling and rushed in, but Steve told them not to use a sedative on Tony as it would only make it worse the next time he woke.

Eventually, Tony calmed down but it took a solid hour of ranting and throwing a major tantrum. He had run out of breath and had started muttering feverishly of possible things they could do to help. A liver transplant perhaps? But Steve had told him there weren't any at the moment. Tony hadn't liked that at all but he still tried to reason other ideas that made no sense.

The Doctors had released him to go home and the whole car ride back Tiny grew quieter and quieter. When they finally got home, it took some convincing to get Tony out of the car. When Steve managed to get him out, he had to hold Tony's arm the whole way into the Tower. Tony said nothing, staring blankly ahead.

They reached the lounge where the others were all anxiously waiting minus Thor who had gone back to Asgard a few minutes before the whole incident even took place, something about his Brother, Loki and needing to leave urgently. Steve had called them to tell them what had happened and that Tony was coming home. They were anxiously worried about Tony freaking out about it.

But when Tony walked in the room, he kept his eyes on the ground. The others all rushed over to him, murmuring soothing words of comfort, asking if he was okay even though it was clear he wasn't. They wondered how much actually got through to Tony as he said nothing to their words, barely reacting at all.

Eventually Steve told them to leave Tony alone for the now until he was ready to talk about it which they did though they were all obviously still worried for their friend. Steve understood. He was worried too.

As soon as he was left alone Tony walked away, straight to the elevator, likely down to his lab. Steve didn't stop him. He couldn't force himself to chastise Tony's behaviour.

Not when he only had three months to live.

* * *

Tony sat in the corner of his workshop, legs drawn up to his chest and asks wrapped around them. Everything felt numb to him. Nothing felt real. Everything seemed to play out in front of him like a practised play.

He didn't cry. He couldn't find the tears to make himself cry. Couldn't find the feelings to make himself upset at everything that happened.

He only felt numb.

Dum-E seemed to know something was wrong. Tony had reactivated him as soon as he had reached the lab before sitting in the corner of the room. Dum-E had come over, clicking in Morse but Tony hadn't replied to him. Dum-E's claw now rested on Tony's lap, whirring softly.

Tony went over everything in his mind. What Steve had told him when he had eventually calmed down. What the Doctors had told him.

Cancer. He had cancer. Liver cancer to be specific. It honestly wasn't that much of a surprise. He drank that much alcohol in his life...

Tony stared across the room, the numb feeling spreading through his body.

He didn't know what to think, or do now. He couldn't change it. There wasn't anything he could do. Even though he was a billionaire, his money did him no good.

He swallowed, looking down at his lap that Dum-E still laid its claw in, repeating the same question in Morse over and over.

_'Are you okay?'_

Tony gave a shuddering breath. He had three months, maybe less, to live.

Nothing was okay.

A sob rose up from his throat unwillingly as he put his head in his arms and the numbness moved aside so that all the withheld emotions came crashing down onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of self harm⚠️

Steve placed the living room, the others watching their friend with concerned gazes. 

"There has to be something we can do," Steve muttered. "Some sort of treatment for this."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think there is, Steve. There's no one who's Tony's match."

"We can't just let him die!" Steve exclaimed loudly. "There's always an answer to every problem. Always a solution!"

Clint gave a strained smile. "Tony said that."

Steve blinked, realizing he was right. "Says...says, Clint. He isn't...he's not dead. And he isn't dying anytime soon. We're going to find a way to help him."

"How?" Natasha asked. "There isn't any treatment on Earth that can help him."

Steve bit his lip hard. He forced his mind to think, to focus. He couldn't lose Tony. He couldn't!

"Not on Earth maybe," he said slowly. "But perhaps on Asgard. Thor said their healing is beyond anything on Earth. We can contact him, get him to come here."

"Mortals aren't allowed on Asgard," Bruce said softly.

"Thor will make an exception. Tony is his friend," Steve insisted.

"We'll contact him. But don't be surprised if he can't help us," Natasha said gently.

Steve barely heard. He just needed to do something. He couldn't just sit around waiting for his friend to die.

They all looked around as the elevator opened.

Tony stepped out, looking around with full brown eyes at them all before quickly looking away. Dum-E, his robot, was by Tony's side like a pet dog, claw gripping Tony's shirt as if it thought it was helping Tony stand.

"Tony," Steve said softly.

Tony looked up at him, his expression hesitant. "Dum-E wanted to come with me out of the lab so I thought...thought it would be okay?"

Steve nodded slowly. "O-of course."

Tony swallowed, walking over to the others, Dum-E just behind him before stopping in front of Steve. He didn't look at Steve as he spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry about the way I...I acted earlier. I didn't mean to scream like that."

Steve shook his head. "No, it's okay."

Tony sighed. "It isn't. It's not okay. But...I'm better now. I'm not going to...breakdown I suppose you'd call it...again. I went through it all. All the stages so I'm...I'm okay now."

"Stages?" Steve asked, confused.

Bruce answered this. "The five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that. I've gone through it all."

"So...what? You just...accept that you're going to die?" Steve asked a little harsher than he meant to.

Tony flinched but didn't back down. "Yes. It was going to happen eventually, Steve. Everyone dies. I just...I didn't expect it to be so soon. I've never been scared of death, Steve. I was just afraid for the people I leave behind once I'm gone. That's what I worry about. But I've accepted that I'm going to die, even if it is earlier that I thought."

"Well, I haven't. Tony, there has to be something that can help you," Steve argued. He was arguing with a dying man. But it was Tony which somehow made it different.

"There isn't. I know you want there to be but there just isn't. You need to realise that," Tony stated firmly.

Steve opened his mouth to argue that he wouldn't realise that because there was something to help him but his words died in his throat when his eyes caught on Tony's left arm.

His eyes went wide. "Tony, is that—?"

Tony blinked, looking down before his face paled. He tried angling his arm away from Steve's gaze but Steve reached out, taking Tony's hand and pulling his arm out straight earning a small gasp of pain from Tony.

Angry red lines rose up on Tony's forearm, some of them bleeding. It didn't take a genius to realise what Tony did. Or even why for that matter. But still, Steve couldn't help but feel shocked. Because it was Tony. The person who never let anything ever get to him.

The cut bleeding lines into his arm.

Tony had tears in his eyes now as he tugged his arm so Steve released in, crossing it back over his chest. "It won't h-happen again. I went through the stages. I've accepted it now. I'm fine."

He wasn't. But no one said a word against the lie.

"I have work to do," Tony said into the silence that had fallen.

"Tony, wait," Steve said quickly. "Don't think this is the end, okay? We're going to find help for you."

"I've accepted what's going to happen," Tony said quietly. "You should too. I don't want...I don't want false hope, okay?"

"This isn't false. I will find a cure, Tony," Steve said with as much conviction as he could muster.

Tony smiled. "I won't stop you from trying to because I know you wouldn't anyway. But don't tell me unless you're certain it will work."

Steve nodded. "Alright. But I will find one, you hear? Don't give up hope."

"I haven't given up hope," Tony said with a small smile. "It's just that my hope's are different to yours."

Steve didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing as Tony turned away back to the elevator.

As soon as he was gone, he turned to Natasah. "Call Thor."

* * *

It took too long for Steve's liking even if it was only a couple days. But to Steve, every second counted.

Tony didn't act any differently around them though he didn't drink alcohol anymore. He'd thrown it all out. He still came to the kitchen in the morning for coffee though, smiled and greeted everyone just the same. The only difference was the bandages now wrapped around his left forearm.

It drove Steve slightly mad.

He wanted Tony to not be so calm about this so that he didn't seem like a maniac for breaking down himself. He wanted Tony to scream and rant. Wanted Tony to be at least a tiny bit upset but the genius just went about everything as if nothing was wrong. Steve wanted to scream himself because of it all. But he wouldn't. He had to be strong for Tony.

Now, Tony had gone down to the lab with Bruce and Steve was in the kitchen making lunch. He had been lately getting distracted which led to burnt food but no one called him up on it. They all knew he was just stressed and worried. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep and it showed on his face. He was coping with this worse than what everyone else was.

He was coping worse than the actual person who was dying.

Steve put down the spoon, tiredly rubbing his eyes when a bright light lit up behind his eyelids. He opened them to see the light was coming from the balcony which disappeared to reveal a blonde man standing there, Mjolnir as always in his hand.

Steve let hope swell in his chest as he breathed. "Thor."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for coming back. I know you had urgent matters to attend to in Asgard," Steve said as soon as Thor had sat down.

"Tis alright. I would do anything for my shield Brothers," Thor stated with a large smile. "Asgard is quite stable on its own."

Steve nodded. "Yes...well, this is about Tony."

"The Man of Iron? Is he well?" Thor asked, worry etching into his features.

Steve shook his head. "He's not. Not at all."

"What had occurred in my day of absence?" Thor asked, worry growing even more in his blue eyes.

"It's...been going on for a while according to the doctors. You know of Tony's, um, drinking problem?" Steve said, grimacing.

Thor nodded. "Yes."

"Well, there's a thing on Earth called cancer. Tony, because of his drinking problem, now has liver cancer. It's killing him. He has three months, maybe l-less than three months, to live," Steve explained, his voice cracking slightly though he tried to hide it.

Thor was silent when he finished. Steve assumed Thor was letting it all sink in and gave him a moment to process it all. When the silence stretched on Steve decided to speak.

"So...we need your help. Or more, we need Asgards help," Steve stated. No point beating about the bush. He needed help, a god's help. The only god available for that is Thor.

Thor reached up, fiddling with a stray strand of golden hair. "I don't understand."

Steve blinked. "But...you're a god, right? And Asgard is far more advanced than Earth. Surely they can help?" He asked, a little desperately.

Thor looked pained. "They would not allow a mortal on Asgard."

"But they have to! They'll make an exception or—"

"They would," Thor agreed though he still looked downcast, "if they could actually help him."

"You mean...you mean they can't?" Steve asked, his chest constricting painfully. No, it couldn't be true. Surely they could do something!

Thor sighed. "They have not found a cure to cancer anymore than Midgard has. Your world is not the only one that gets that disease."

The way Thor spoke, his pained look, it made Steve realise...

"Someone you knew died from it, didn't they?" Steve said and Thor looked down which was all Steve needed to know. "I'm sorry. But...I can't let this happen to Tony. He's my friend."

"As he is mine," Thor said. "If there was a way I could help then I would but..."

Steve swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I understand. I'm sorry if it brought up any memories for you. I shouldn't have said anything at all."

Thor shook his head. "No, it's quite alright, Steven. I have learned to adjust to his death."

Steve nodded, guilt still eating at him. "Thanks anyway," he said, looking away from Thor, feeling the one hope he had slowly die in his heart.

Thor bit his lip, watching Steve before he sighed. "There may be one way you could possibly help Anthony."

Steve looked at him, hope blooming in his chest but tried to push it down just in case it became false. He didn't want to push his hopes up. "What is it?!"

Thor chewed his lip. "There's a man I know by the name of Stephen Strange. He's a Doctor of this world and lives not far from here. He has worked many wonders in his profession. He had made the impossible happen before, made miracles happen that shouldn't be possible. He may be able to help him."

Steve breath sped up. "Has he ever done something as bad as cancer before?"

"I am unsure. But I can give you an address," Thor offered. "He's not usually too busy."

"A miracle worker isn't too busy?" Steve said but went and got a piece of paper and pen then he it handed over to Thor. "Why didn't you tell me earlier about him?"

Thor wrote down the address, handing it back to Steve gingerly as if it were a bomb. "How much do you care about Anthony?"

Steve swallowed. "A lot. He's my bestest friend. We have fights for sure, but it has never been too bad. Not since New York and we forgive each other for that. But I'd do anything for Tony."

"Anything?" Thor asked curiously.

"Anything," Steve repeated firmly.

Thor nodded as if satisfied. "The reason I did not say it before is because the price of a miracle is a high one. Strange is the one who will decide what that price is."

"I'll pay anything," Steve insisted.

"The price may not be in money," Thor warned.

"I don't care. I'll still pay it," Steve said sternly. He wouldn't be scared away from helping Tony. He had to find a way to save him. And he would pay any price if it meant Tony lived. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor nodded as he stood. "I must go back to Asgard. I'll be back soon. But please, be careful."

"I will," Steve assured him and Thor turned away, back to the balcony and disappeared in a flash of multicolored light.

Steve looked down at the address.

_'177A Bleecker Street'_

...

Steve looked at the door of the large intimidating building, his breath catching in his throat. But he wouldn't back out, couldn't. Tony's life was on the line.

He stuffed the piece of paper with the address back into his pocket before stepping up and holding up his hand in a fist. He knocked on the door, once twice...and then it was gone.

Steve stumbled to regain his footing, looking around in shock. How...?

"Steven Roger's."

Steve looked around and stared at the man who seemed to have magically appeared in front of him. But that wasn't right. Mortals couldn't do magic. Thor didn't mention anything about Strange being a magician. That is, if it was him.

"Stephen Strange?" Steve asked the man. He stared at the weird clothing and the red cape the man had on. Oh gods, he hoped it wasn't some loony who thought he was a magic miracle worker. Then again, after Loki he couldn't be sure.

"That is me," Stange agreed. "Though I prefer Doctor Strange."

Steve nodded quickly. "Right yes. My friend Thor—"

"Said I could help you with a sick man's illness," Strange finished for him.

Steve bit his lip. "Thor told you I was coming. That's how you knew my name, isn't it?"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "In a way I suppose."

Steve sighed. "So...can you help me or not?"

Strange regarded Steve carefully before gesturing. "Follow me. We'll talk."

Strange turned and Steve had either the choice to follow and possibly save Tony, or leave and have Tony die.

Steve knew his choice before the whole of both choices had formed in his head.

He followed after Strange.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat on one of the chairs in the room facing Strange who sat on the opposite side. "Can I offer you a beverage?" Strange inquired.  
  
Steve politely declined. "Thor said you could help Tony. But he also said there was a price for it and that it was too high for me to pay. But, how much is it?"  
  
Strange gave Steve a smile. A sort of smile that said 'aren't you adorable thinking you know what you're talking about'.  
  
Steve didn't like it.  
  
"He is, in this case, incorrect. Usually, I would make someone pay a higher price. But I know Stark has already suffered quite a bit according to the news," Strange said.  
  
"New York, you mean?" Steve asked warily.  
  
Strange nodded.  
  
Steve sighed with a reluctant nod. "Yes, it wasn't easy for him."  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Strange stated calmly.  
  
"So, Thor told me that you're a bit of a miracle worker," Steve said, slightly skeptical but trying to keep an open mind for Tony's sake.  
  
"Of a sort," Strange agreed. "I have healed many illnesses and injuries before."  
  
"I googled you," Steve said, grimacing at how stupid those words sounded. "You used to be a Doctor. Well, apparently you still are. But I read that you got in a car crash and damaged the nerves in your hands."  
  
A flash of an emotion passed through Strange's eyes so quickly that Steve wasn't able to catch it. "That is true. I'm not able to work in that department anymore because of it though I'm still able to save lives."  
  
"Do you ever miss it?" Steve asked after a slight hesitation.  
  
"Greatly but I've found my ways to continue my profession," Strange said with a shrug.  
  
"So you were never able to heal your hands?" Steve asked slowly, wondering if he made Strange mad then the Doctor wouldn't help Tony.  
  
Strange only shook his head. "No, I wasn't. But like I said, I've found ways to continue my work."  
  
His tone said 'drop it' so Steve nodded and moved on.  
  
"How much is the price then? Whatever it is, I will pay it," Steve said firmly. He would do anything for Tony. He'd pay anything for the genius.  
  
"The price in question isn't one you can pay," Strange said, ignoring Steve's annoyed look.  
  
"I can pay it. Whatever it is, just tell and I'll—"  
  
"That is not what I mean," Strange said before Steve could finish. "I mean the price needs to be paid by the patient. That being Stark."  
  
Steve grimaced. "I don't think...Tony doesn't want false hope. I can't go to him and tell him he might have a chance if he can pay your price. He'll think he won't be able to afford it."  
  
Strange raised an eyebrow. "He'll be able to afford it. It isn't even hard. But I need to discuss it with him. If he accepts then he'll be healed within a month."  
  
That was more than Steve could have hoped for. He thought whatever treatment Strange could give would only prolong Tony's life but an actual cure? Steve had to convince Tony.  
  
"I will speak to him," Steve said, standing. He wanted to get home and talk to Tony before...before it was too late.  
  
Strange nodded. "Of course. Good luck."  
  
_'I don't need luck,'_ Steve thought as he was led out. _'I need a miracle.'_  
  
...  
  
"Tony...Tony!"  
  
Tony was playing AC/DC at full blast so it took a while for Steve to get his attention. He finally heard Steve, shouting at Jarvis to cut the music as he put his welder down, smiling easily at Steve. "Hey, Cap."  
  
Steve smiled too, nerves jumpy. "Hi, Tones. I, uh, needed to talk with you."  
  
"I figured," Tony said as Steve walked over. Tony sat down in his desk chair, looking at Steve expectantly who leaned against the work table. "So, what's up?"  
  
Steve fiddled with his fingers. Usually Tony was the one filled with uncontainable nervous energy but right now, Steve couldn't seem to stay still. "I think I've found a way to help you."  
  
Steve explained who Thor had suggested he go to, what Strange had asked Steve to do and how Tony had to pay whatever price it was that Strange wanted in exchange for his help.  
  
Tony was silent when Steve finished, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the floor of the workshop.  
  
Steve licked his dry lips. "So…?"  
  
Tony sighed. "I-I don't know."  
  
The super soldier blinked, uncomprehending. "What do you mean you don't know? Tony, this could save your life."  
  
"Could. _Could_ , Steve. It _could_ save my life," Tony said, shaking his head. "I told you. I don't want false hope."  
  
"This isn't false hope, Tony. Strange seems like he could help heal you. If Thor knew about this guy then he has to be something special, right? Strange even said whatever price you have to pay is affordable," Steve insisted, not understanding how Tony could be unsure about this.  
  
"And if you're wrong?" Tony asked, golden brown eyes dull.  
  
"Then we'll think of something else. We're not losing you," Steve stated firmly.  
  
Tony gazed into Steve's eyes as if searching for something. Finally he slowly nodded. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow on one condition."  
  
"Anything," Steve said instantly, relieved Tony was willing to go.  
  
"If this doesn't work, you have to stop looking for a cure for me," Tony said quietly though his gaze was unrelenting.  
  
Steve froze, the breath catching in his throat. "Tony—"  
  
"Promise me," Tony breathed. "Promise that if this doesn't work you'll stop looking, that you'll accept that whatever happens will happen and I'll go to this Doctor."  
  
Steve swallowed harshly but forced a nod. "I-I promise."  
  
Tony seemed to relax at that, even managing a smile which Steve returned with an effort. "Thank you. I'll head to this guy's place first thing tomorrow and see what he can do. I'll need an address."  
  
Steve's stomach dropped. "You don't want me to go with yo—?"  
  
"Steve," Tony said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a big boy. I can see a Doctor by myself. I don't need you to hold my hand."  
  
Despite the joking tone, Steve felt disheartened to hear Tony's words. He wished he could admit just how much he wanted to hold Tony's hand…  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll have Jarvis send it to your phone so you don't forget," Steve stated, forcing another smile. "Try to get some sleep tonight or else I'll drag you to bed."  
  
Tony grinned. "And doesn't that just sound so very enticing," he said with a wink that had Steve blushing red.  
  
"R-right. See you in the morning," Steve stuttered out, mentally calling himself an idiot though smiled genuinely this time around when Tony laughed.  
  
"See you, Cap," Tony said as Steve turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Next chapter will have Tony meeting Strange for the first time! And yes, there are hints of Stony in this but it's still strictly Ironstrange✒


End file.
